Valentine's Day, oh joy
by Ldrmas
Summary: Twilight Town High is always active during Valentine's Day, with the seniors Organization, hot jocks and all around hawt guys. But what happens when Roxas just does not want to get involved with his so called holiday? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter I Dreaded 13th

Hey Guys  
I know I'm way months off with this story, it's no where near valentine's day, but this is based off Skip Beat chapter 140-142 soo yeah...  
Enjoy!

* * *

Valentine's Day, oh joy

Chapter I - Dreaded 13th

~February 13th Thursday at Twilight Town High~

"Hey Roxas!" A over happy going brunette yelled happily as he skipped up to his cousin, who was currently unloading his locker for the day.

"Hello Sora." The cousin replied in a really bland and blunt tone, one that just screamed to the world that he wanted to be anywhere but here. Roxas was a junior that was the smallest in his class, Sora was even a little taller than him. It just wasn't fair. He was always picked on because of it and he down right hated it.

Sora looked at him for a moment, kinda offended that his cousin was not happier, but then just smiled again and leaned against the locker next to Rox's.

"So Rox, tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Are you planning on giving anybody chocolates?" He asked as he shifted the books he was carrying in his arms, his eyes shifting from Rox to his shoes then back again.

"No."

"What? Why?" Sora then screeched as he then completely threw himself off the lockers to stare right at the blonde look alike. Roxas growled loudly before slamming the locker shut, so loudly that people were turning heads, then glared at Sora.

"Because I don't like anyone, so why in the world would I go through the trouble of either making the disgusting treat or wasting my money for the store bought stuff? If I don't like anyone then it's a waste." Roxas explained then turned on his heels, completely unaware of the look that had come across the look of his cousin, and ran right into the person he did not want to see.

"Good morning, blondie." A tall, actually he was only a little taller than Rox, blonde smirked as he pushed Rox right back against the lockers and slumped his arm against the metal above Rox's head. This blonde had a long scar across his face, it ran from above his right eyebrow all the way down to his left cheek and his blonde hair was covered with a dark navy blue beanie.

His button up shirt wasn't all the way buttoned up, as usual. He always at least three of the top buttons undone, showing off a lot of his chest. That plus his tight skinny navy blue jeans always showed Rox more than what he wanted to see and today was no exception.

"Hello Seifer." Rox sighed in an uncomfortable response as being pushed up against a locker wasn't really the best thing on his back, since there was a big ass lock digging into his back.

"So, blondie, I'll cut right to the chase…" Seifer smirked as he leaned a little closer, making Roxas turn his head away in disgust. Sora desperately wanted to do something but the two cousins knew better than to mess with Seifer. He was the second most feared person in TTH.

"….Can I suspect any chocolates from you tomorrow?"

"No." Roxas said rather clearly but it didn't stop Seifer from smacking Rox upside the head.

"Wrong answer, blondie. I've been waiting all year for this and I want chocolates from the guy I like." The cut up blonde smirked as he knew Rox would get the message, yet it seemed that Rox wasn't paying attention for he said this in reply.

"Well, I hope you get them from him but if your getting them from him then you don't need any from me, so I won't give you any. Period."

Sora stared at his cousin for a long time before slamming his face into his hand. He also began to rub the bridge of his nose with a groan.

'Wow Roxas, wow and they say that I'm the slow one.'

Seifer was basically thinking the same thing, except the slow part, then sighed and looked at Rox again. It was no matter that Rox didn't get the picture, he had a plan B.

He slammed both of his hands on both sides of Rox's head and leaned in closer, making Roxas shiver. Especially since Seifer had a spine shaking smirk sown onto his lips.

"Roxy Roxy Roxy, if I don't see chocolates from you tomorrow, then you just might receive a little special something curiosity of me. Do you understand?" Rox couldn't help but go pale and shake even more. Who knew what Seifer could possibly mean by 'special'. It could be anything!

_'Oh gawd, just get him away-'_

"Hey!"

All three of them snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. And all three had different reactions. Sora went from go-lucky-and-happy to down right scared shitless. Seifer went from I'm-going-to-do-this-and-that to becoming as pale as a ghost and if Roxas was able to use his hands he would have face palmed, for down the hall was the last person he wanted to see.

A tall redhead was glaring their way. His hair rising to the sky like fire, his eyes glowed in the dark and were like emeralds that never dulled, all shiny and deathly glinting at the same time. Two face, yes face, tattoos under each eye, which were small upside down teardrops. And he was way too skinny to be called healthy.

Axel, Number VIII of the Organization. With, of course, his two little buddies Demyx and Marluxia behind him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review  
Cause I'll love ya if ya do! ;D


	2. Chapter II A more not needed problem

Thank you guys for reading the first chappy  
I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.  
Thanks for everything.

* * *

Valentine's Day, oh joy

Chapter II - A more not needed problem

Once the tall redhead decided to come straight toward them, Roxas swore that Seifer looked like he was about to shit his pants. You see, Axel wasn't the leader of the organization, but he damn might as well have been.

Axe was the most feared person in the whole high school. First, you tell me when you stand in front of a guy with face tattoos and tell me if your not scared as how much pain this guy could take. And Axe's outfit just screamed bad boy!

He always wore something leather, wither it was pants or a jacket, usually a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. I mean skinny skinny jeans that literally cupped his feminine hips and every muscle in his legs. He also was a complete pyro!

There was a rumor going around the school of this one time when Axe was in history class and during the middle of his class, he ripped up small pieces of paper, set them on fire, and put them out with his bare hand! Please tell me that doesn't immediately tell you to get away from this guy!

"Yo, beanie-boy, beat it." Marluxia hissed as he glared at Seifer once the three of them was closer to the small group.

Seifer just gulped as he moved back a little from Rox but still tried to stand his ground, glaring at the three seniors.

"I-I don't have take orders from you!" He stuttered out keeping his eyes locked on Marly but was suddenly grabbed by his collar and pulled right into Axel's face.

"Then how about taking orders from me." The redhead growled as he brought the scared up junior closer to himself.

"Now, before you go pissing me off, how about you beat it."

"Okay! Okay, I got it! Just let go already!" Seifer screamed as he ripped himself from Axe's hold and moved away, grumbling under his breath.

"I expect results tomorrow, Roxas." Was the last words of Seifer as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

Rox sighed as he was thankful of course, but also would never say a word of it. He then moved his books more into his grasp and attempted to move away too, unlike Sora who had already ran scared at the sight of Marluxia.

Back to Roxas as he turned, trying his best to get away before getting caught up in the situation but suddenly a hand slammed into the locker beside him, right in front of his nose, making him stand still.

"And where do you think you're going, Short-stop?" The voice made Rox freeze for a second before he snapped his head toward Axel in a death glare. It was strange, nobody would get away with glaring at anyone of the organization, but Axe always allowed Rox to.

As green eyes meet the glare, the smirk grew slightly. He then leaned a little closer and chuckled.

"What's wrong, Short-cake? I just wanna talk."

"Then spit it out!" Roxas yelled as he now pushed himself up against the locker but thankfully had gotten away from the lock so it didn't hurt much this time. But he would do anything to get away from Axel. The tall redhead just crept him out completely and said senior just didn't want to leave him alone, he didn't get it.

Axel suddenly grinned and backed up a little, holding up his hands up defensively.

"Cool down, Shorts! Don't have a hissy fit, I was just wondering if I would be receiving any chocolates from you tomorrow?" This time Roxas really did face palmed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Axel…why in the wide **wide** world would I get you anything for valentine's day?" At this Axel smirked again, then leaning in closer than before, slowly eased his hand under Rox's chin to tilt it upwards, giving him access to dive into those never ending seas.

"Because I know that deep deep down, you love me. I mean who doesn't? I'm awesome, a senior, a-"

If he would have just shut up after that first sentence then Roxas might, _and this is a really big might_, have listened to him but after that it just went down hill. The blonde frowned angrily before smacking away the hand that was in contact with his skin.

Axel stumbled back, shocked to the bone, and even Mar and Dem stopped holding back Sora, who had come back knowing he couldn't leave Roxas for himself, to see what was going on.

"I don't buy valentines for anyone! Do you understand, Axel! Not anyone! That includes my family, friends, the organization, and especially YOU! Now, excuse me, but I have to get to class. Maybe you should do the same!" And with that Rox clutched at his books tighter, grabbed Sora's hand and stormed down the hall towards the classroom.

Once the cousins were around the corner, the two of them stopped and Rox leaned against the wall as Sora panted slightly.

"Do you have a death wish!? How could you? How could you talk to the Organization like that? How could you talk to AXEL like that!? He's going to kill us!" Sora screeched as he slowly began to weep and panic. If there was one person you don't mess with it's Axel. And Roxas just defiantly messed and pissed him off.

_'Oh gawd, we're so dead!'_

To Be Continued……

* * *

Hello, I hoped you guys liked it!  
The more the reviews the more I love ya guys.  
~Bye, and thank you!


	3. Chapter III OH MAN

Hello, everyone!  
I hope you guys are liking this story so far and I thank you for all the reviews. XD

* * *

Valentine's Day, oh joy

Chapter III - OH MAN!

The next morning came all too quickly for Roxas. Like really really too quickly. It just seemed like minutes ago that he was just getting into the history class after yelling at Axel. Now, he was walking to his first class of the day and sat down once he got in the room.

He pulled out a book and looked around worriedly, before settling into the pages. See every Valentine's Day, first period class is for everyone to deliver their chocolates. The teachers just gave up saying that people couldn't so they allowed first period to be used, and only first period.

So Rox had brought a book to read while he waited for the real school to begin. He looked around seeing everyone getting candy and chocolates, and smiled. He didn't expect to get any and frankly he didn't want to.

His friends knew that he doesn't get chocolates for them and he didn't want them to give them to him, cause he didn't need sweets to know that they were his friends. That's what he believed and he was to go on believing it.

Speaking of chocolates, he really hoped that his friends didn't notice what was in his back pocket. Yes he had done it, ladies and gentlemen. He had gotten a small golden box of chocolates for Seifer. That damn Seifer, making him go against his belief.

But he much rather go against his belief then face the dread of what Seifer could possibly do to him. But this also wanted Rox to do everything, and anything, to stay away from Axel today.

'Please, if anyone is there, just keep me away from Axel today.' He begged inside his mind then decided to go back to his book.

He was about to turn a page when Sora slipped up to him and smiled, placing a small rosy pink box on his desk. The blonde blinked as he looked down at the box then back at his cousin.

"Sor-"

"Don't say anything, I know you say us not to give anything but last night when I went to the store they had a sale on the remaining chocolate, I think it was buy two get two free or something like that, so I had some extra. I want you to have it." The brunette smiled again before giving Rox a small hug then running off to join Riku.

Roxas watched him for a moment before staring down at the box again. He picked it up and opened it. It was just a small rectangle piece that was cut into even smaller squares saying different things like 'luv u' or 'happy v day'.

Rox just couldn't help but chuckle, this is defiantly Sora. He then closed the box, put it in his bag and then pulled out a small notebook from his desk. He flipped to a random page and wrote out Sora's name at the top.

He may not give chocolates but if people do happen to actually give him something then he always returned the favor on White day. He smiled again as he put the notebook down and was about to pick up his book again, only to look up and see a girl standing near his desk.

And this was a girl he never expected to see.

"Na-Namine?" He stuttered as he gazed at the blonde girl. She occasionally hung out with him and his friends but usually she was a to herself kinda girl, always drawing too. She was a good artist. But now in her hands wasn't a sketch pad, it was a slightly larger red box then the one Sora had giving him and it had a small bow up in the corner.

She slowly eased the box from her chest to his desk and gave a really small smile.

"Um…ha-happy valentine's day, Roxas…" She said really shy like as a blush dusted her cheeks. Roxas stared for a moment before flipping open the notepad again and writing down Namine's name all nice and neat. He then realized he forgot something.

He picked up his head again to say a proper thank you, but she was gone. He spun his head around the class room looking for her but she was no where. But he had to thank her. He then erased Nam's name before rewriting it in big bold letters, knowing that he had to get her something extra special as a thank you present.

Smiling when he had the boldness to his satisfaction, he figured it was time to return his attention to his book. Thankfully he was able to get lost in it's pages cause just then a group of twenty or thirty girls went running down the hall, past his classroom.

He knew exactly where they were going.

Room 13, the room for first period history class which just so happened to be the only class the entire Organization had together. And Rox can only imagine it. Each member sitting on a desk plus have another desk in front of them as they accept the gifts from their adoring fans. It was enough to make him sick.

He got through a few more pages and even smiled as he got to the end of the chapter. He thought he might actually be able to finish the book, yet that little dream went out the door as another group of twenty girls came closer to the room. This time though they actually came into the room and began to look around the room.

What the-

One suddenly pointed right at him and before he could even blink, every single girl was surrounded around him. Some grabbed onto him while others just bounced up and down in their places beside him. He was so confused but the girls kept out yelling stuff like 'you're Roxas right' or 'you gotta come with us' or even 'get up Roxy, you gotta come with us'.

He could see Sora jumping up and tried to get past the girls, but these girls were f-ing savages. They continued to pull Rox in all directions and scream in his ear. How the hell did he get in this mess?

He finally got one arm free and slammed it on his desk, rising to his feet.

"Alright! Enough already! I'll go already!" He screamed as he just all wanted it stop. Sadly though, he just put oil on the fire, for now all the girls grabbed at him and literally were dragging him to who knew where.

"Roxas!" Sora tried to go after them but again girls equally savages. The girls were already halfway down the hall, with Roxas in the middle of them, by the time Sora was able to even get to the classroom door. What the hell was up with these girls? It was as if they were being controlled by the devil.

As he thought this, he wasn't aware that the group had stopped in front of the boys bathroom at the end of the hall. The one that was rarely used, and for good reasons as that. But this didn't stop the girls from opening the door wide then shoving Roxas fully inside then slam the door on his face, locking it from the outside.

"HEY! Let me out!" He yelled as he spun on the door and began to bang his fists. Something wasn't right about this, he could just feel it. And this making him want out all the more.

"Hey! Anybody out there! Let me out!" He yelled again even though his hands were stinging with pain now. He lowered his hands and sighed as he leaned against the door.

"Giving up already, Shorty." That made Rox jump five feet in the air and he slammed his back against the door as he looked over to the stalls. He couldn't believe he didn't feel that presence behind him. The tall redhead was leaning against the first stall door and smirking, as he had basically enjoyed watching Rox trying to get out.

This was just f-ing fantastic! The one person he didn't want to see, and now he was stuck in a bathroom with him!

Axel smirked a little wider before straightening slightly yet kept his eyes on Rox and on Rox alone.

"Come here, Short Cake." He mused as he curled his finger at Rox, but the blonde didn't move. He knew better than that. There was no way he would willingly go near the senior, especially with the golden box in that back pocket of his.

Axe frowned for just a moment, but he defiantly frowned for sure, before letting a amused look engulf his face. He gave credit to Rox for his guts but he would break those guts soon. He would make sure of it. He slowly walked closer to the junior and smiled as he leaned down so that they were eye level.

"Are you frightened of me, Shorts?" He mused as he leaned a little closer, making Rox's breath hitch. That was a stupid question. Anyone would be scared of Axel, point being the most feared person of the building. But Rox had more of a reason than ever, because all Axe had to do was move his hand behind him and he would defiantly feel the box.

He didn't want that, he defiantly didn't want that, so he pushed himself further against the door and turned his head away, closing his eyes. Only to then yelp as Axel grabbed his chin and turned it back to him, allowing his green eyes to glare into Rox's sapphires.

Usually Axe would have done something perverish and chuckle but now he was done. He was no longer being nice.

"Do you think I'm happy about what you did the other day, Shorty?" The senior hissed as he stepped closer to Rox and rose to his normal height, also making Rox's head tilt upward so he could contact.

"I-I didn't do anything!" The blonde tried to defend himself but it was hard as anyone could see how much he was shaking. Heck, he was ready to piss himself soon. And he thought Seifer was going to be scary to deal with.

Axel was the f-ing devil!

He yelled out in fear as Axel slammed his fist into the door, leaving a huge dent that he was sure the redhead wasn't going to pay for and was so glad that it didn't slam into his face.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU didn't do anything! Bullshit! NOBODY, and I mean NOBODY talks to me like that ! Not even you, Roxas!" Axel yelled as he clutched onto Rox's chin tighter and leaned in deathly close.

Roxas screamed out again as tried to get away from Axel with all his might. He didn't want to die, not like this anyway. Especially in the arms of Axel.

What a minute, when did Axel wrap his arms around his body?

Roxas opened his eyes again and he went immediately red, for he discovered that he was indeed in Axel's arms and the redhead was leaning his forehead against Rox's shoulder, panting slightly or was that crying. Rox just couldn't tell, he was too freaked with knowing that Axe's arms were holding him.

He had to get out of this. With arms around him if they go lower then the box will be discovered. He had to get away before that happened. He tried to move a little, maybe get the redhead's attention.

"A-Axe-"

"Why?"

Roxas stopped squirming and froze. Why? Why what? What did Axel want to know? And why in the world did his voice sound so…so regretful and disappointed? Axel slowly backed up but the next thing he did made Rox completely and utterly confused.

Axel started caressing his cheek!

The redhead, instead of glaring, gazed down into the junior as if he was trying to memorize every detail of Rox's face. He moved his hand more onto the blonde's cheek, almost cupping it as he sighed.

"Why don't you understand the real things I fe-"

NO WAY!! Roxas had basically snapped out of his trance and pushed back Axe with all his might. NO! This could not be possible. He snapped to the door again and tried everything possible to get it open. This can't be real. And Rox wasn't about to let it happen.

"Help!"

"Roxas! Roxas, stop! Just listen to me." Axel ran back to him, the short blonde did know how to push that was for sure, and turned him to face him. Roxas thrashed about in his grip and tried to get away again. Axe wasn't going to allow him to again, Rox was going to hear him out.

He pinned Rox's arms to the door and gazed at him again.

"Roxas, just listen hear me out. Think about it! Why-Why do you think the Organization leaves you alone? It's cause of me. I threaten them if they even think of going near you. Ugh…Why do you think I scar the shit out of Seifer every time he picks on you? It's because I want him to stay away from you! I don't want him to make moves on you. I-"

Rox froze again as he felt Axe freeze. No. The redhead's hand was on his pocket. Roxas was so focused on trying to not focus on what Axel was saying that he didn't realize that Axe's arms were moving over his body.

But they had moved to his pocket, his back pocket! Oh gawd no.

Roxas watched in sheer horror as Axel slowly pulled the medium size golden box out and held it between them. It wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the big bold letters on the name tag of the box that clearly read

'To Seifer with love from Roxas.'

Roxas had only wrote that because he knew if he didn't then Seif wouldn't have accepted it. It had made him sick for hours for writing that sickening little sentence.

But that wasn't the problem at hand now.

Roxas gulped as he dared to rise his head toward the senior. Then he gasped. The look that was etched on Axel's face was far from happy. Rox could even feel the unhappiness oozing off the redhead like a bad aura.

No, it wasn't like a bad aura, it was a bad aura. Within seconds Axel's face went from absolute unhappiness to drop-dead-fill-you-with-terror-anger. Roxas backed up yet couldn't help but continue to stare at Axel.

He was scared sure but he, he also couldn't help but feel bad for the redhead. He gulped down a little nervousness and took his step closer to Axe, slowly reaching out to the senior.

"Axe….Axel, it-it isn't like that…..I-I-I don't like-"

"Get out." Roxas retracted his hand.

"What?"

"Get out." Axel repeated as he moved away and averted his gaze to the floor. Rox shook his head and moved closer.

"No Axel it's not like that. I don't like hi-" Roxas didn't get to finish as Axel snapped to him and ripped the door open, breaking the lock. Roxas then went flying as Axel shoved him out the door into the hall, where he landed next to the lockers before seeing the redhead slam the door shut again.

Roxas stared at the door for a moment before groaning where the back of his head was starting to hurt. He must have hit it when he fell. That or Axel actually pushed him by the head.

TBC

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Oh dear, what's Roxas to do?  
To be found out in the next chapter. Hehe, please review and tell me what you all think! You know how much I love to hear from you guys!!  
~Bye! XD


	4. Chapter IV This is just what I needed

Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and favs. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
Thanks!!

* * *

Valentine's Day, oh joy

Chapter IV - This is just what I need.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as he came to Rox's side and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so." Once Roxas said that, Sora did help him to his feet and they walked off to their class.

-

Thankfully Roxas had gotten through Valentine's Day without meeting Seifer once. He thanked whoever was looking out for him much more than ever that night. He just couldn't believe his luck.

That was until the bell rang for the first period class and he thought that he could walk a new way to his class by going around to the back of the school. And walking in this said direction was what got him pinned against the wall of the school by none other the person he had just thanked so much to have not meet yesterday. Well, life sucks.

"You forgot something yesterday, Blondie?" Seifer growled as he moved Rox's hands higher above his head and leaned in closer.

_Oh gawd, okay I thanked you too much yesterday, I get it. But please don't let this happen to me._

Roxas choked as he was pushed more into the wall, the back of his head not liking the feel of the brick. Nor did he like the feel of Seifer's hot breath so close to his.

"I…I-I didn't forget anything…" Seifer brought down his foot on Rox's own, making the blonde scream out in agony.

"I didn't see any box from you yesterday. So I say you forgot it." The scared teen corrected as he then lifted his foot of Rox's only to move his leg between the pinned junior's thigh, slowly moving it against Rox's…

Roxas cried as he felt himself being touched. He didn't deserve this nor did he want it. But even though his mind was screaming for no, his body reacted and Seifer smirked as he knew it as well.

"You know I only asked for a small thing the other day but now you have to pay…"

"AXEL TOOK IT! Axel stole it from me yesterday. Please! I didn't do anything wrong. Please, don't!" Roxas cried, begged even. He didn't want to go this. Especially if it was for something as stupid as payment. Yes, Rox was a virgin and he wanted to keep it.

Seifer only chuckled as he leaned in closer again, making the smaller blonde shudder.

"Then I guess, I have to thank-"

"BEANIE BOY!" Roxas's eyes shot open as Seifer's head snapped to behind him. Which, allowed him just enough time to duck and let his prey go. He had ducked because Marluxia's hand had aimed right for in between his eyes.

Marluxia dove for him again this time trying to land a punch to his cheek but Seifer threw up his arm guarding at the last minute. The two growled at each other as their eyes meet. Then Mar's leg shoot out, smashing whatever was in between the beanie boy's thighs.

Seifer screamed and was on the ground within a second flat. This is when Rox's made a mental note for himself:

Be careful when fighting Marluxia, he's a really dirty fighter.

Mar had grabbed Seif's collar and slammed him against the wall, where Rox had been only minutes ago. He punched the smaller teen's face at least four times before Seifer was finally spitting blood all over the grass.

"You **ever** touch him again and I swear you'll be coughing up more than just blood, do you hear me?" The pinkette hissed with pure venom dripping from his smooth deep voice. Roxas shivered at the serious tone. Even if he looked totally girly, Mar was deadly. _Really_ deadly.

Seifer was only able to nod slowly before being let go and crawled a good ten feet away then used the school wall to support himself and limp away around the corner. Once he was gone, Rox slowly rose to his feet and let his body give another shiver, forgetting what could he possibly be going through right now if the senior didn't show up.

Speaking of which, he should thank him.

Roxas slowly turned to the taller teen and gulped softly then stepped a little closer.

"Um…Mar…thank yoAHH!" Roxas ducked himself, for during his words of thanks, Marluxia had spun on him and aimed a fist right at him.

_What the hell?_

Roxas jumped back and ducked and dodged, doing everything he could possibly think of to not get hit. But Mar's fist just kept coming. Why the hell was he aiming for him too? Mar doesn't make any sense. He just saved him then turned on him. Why does this have to happen?  
Roxas jumped to the side as a foot was about to crush him and then dipped backward as a fist aimed for his stomach. He tried to feed punches back but it was blocked all the time so he just focused on the dodging. It was his best bet.

Right when Mar was pulling back to aim for Rox's shoulder, a arm from out of nowhere reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Mar stop!"

Marluxia snapped his head to where the arm was attached, noticing Demyx standing there. The pinkette was about to ignore him and turned back to Rox but Dem twisted Mar's arm behind his back and wrapped his other arm around his friend's chest.

"Mar, stop it. You can't do this."

"Shut up! Let me at him! I'll kill him! He ruined everything! Everything was for nothing and it's all of his fault! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mar screamed as he only kept his eyes locked on Roxas and fought with Demyx the best he could to get at the smaller blonde.

Demyx groaned as Mar really struggled but finally got in front of his friend and held him back, with both arms now firmly on Mar's chest.

"No, you're wrong. Nothing is ruined. You can't do this Mar. You know you can't. Just calm down. Everything is okay."

"NO IT'S NOT! You don't know what he did last night! He burned his cats, Demyx. His cats! He was so upset and angry he went on a firing spree. So he stuffed his two cats in a bag and set them on fire. Then came to my house carrying their two burnt dead bodies and bawling his eyes out."

Dem's eyes went wide and Mar stopped struggling as he leaned against the school wall, tears coming to his crystal orbs.

"He even burned his hands. After he lit the bag, he realized what he had done and grabbed at the bag trying to get it undone but only burned his hands until he let go and then went to go get water to put out the bag. Do have any idea how I felt when I opened the door to my best friend crying and carrying the cats that we raised together in his burnt hands. DO YOU!?"

Mar fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably now. Demyx shook off his shock of what he heard and fell beside him, wrapping his hands around him. He cradled Mar against him and held him tightly, whispering comforting nothings that he knew wouldn't work. He even began to shed a few tears.

Roxas watched in wonder and shock of what he heard. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who in the world they were talking about. But how could Axel do something like that? He didn't even think Axe was capable for something like that. And more importantly why in world would he? What pushed him so far that he would kill, no burn his own cats to death?

Was it really all because of yesterday?

To Be Continued…….

* * *

Please don't call me any names because of the cats. I didn't want to, but they died for a reason. I swear. So don't get mad at me for it.  
Anyway please review and I hope you guys liked it.  
~Bye Bye~


	5. Chapter V What is happening

Valentine's Day, oh joy

Chapter V - What is happening?

Roxas sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It had been two days since his little run in with Mar but he wasn't concerned about that. What he was concerned about was that still Axel had not returned. Rox had been guessing, even somewhat hoping, that the mysterious redhead would return.

It was killing him. The wait. The wait to know what was in store for him when he was to meet the eighth member of the organization again. What was to happen to him when said meeting accuored? Would he die? Would Axel be so incredibly mad that he would torture the small blonde until only who knew when?

This wait was just killing Rox, thinking of what would happen. It was two days ago that Mar left him saying that he would pay when Axel will return but when would that be? It was Friday now and sadly it was the last class of the day, and Axel still hadn't come.

So Roxas just sat at his desk looking straight at Axel's desk, somewhat wishing he could make the redhead magically appear. The teacher had long given up on yelling at him to pay attention and, as said it was Friday, so she just let him be.

Rox sighed once more before getting a short glance at the clock. Three minutes left of class. Great! Now he would have to go all weekend before knowing what was going to happen to him. Well wasn't this just perfect?

The teacher dismissed her class once the bell had rung and Rox took his time putting away his bag. He just didn't feel like rushing. Now that he had the entire weekend to live, he wanted to make his last few hours the longest they could be.

As he stepped out into the hallway, there seemed to be only a few students still hanging around, yet they were soon to go. Roxas decided to head to his locker which was located on the second floor. He made the short trip and sighed as he came to the right number. The lock undo, metal door open, and he began to drop off the non needed books into the little compartment. As he got down to the last two books, he paused as he bent down to reach them. Something suddenly didn't feel right.

A cold chill sailed down his spine and he shivered violently. What was this feeling? It felt like something was watching him, but that wasn't likely. Everyone was already gone. Rox looked up and down the hall, but nothing was there so he grabbed the remaining books and put them away. Once he did though, the feeling intensified.

Rox slammed the locker shut and spun around, he swung the empty bag onto his back and looked once more. Another freezing chill flew through him making him wrap his arms around himself.

What the hell was going on?

Then, seriously out of no where, a figure appeared from around the corner on his left. Rox snapped his entire body to face the tall figure and his eyes widened. The figure stood in the middle of the entryway, looking lazed yet at the same time threatening. That wasn't what Roxas was worried about, what he was fearful for was what the figure was wearing. The figure, which Rox just realized had long blond hair tied back in a pony tail but two wide strands on each shoulder, was wearing a black t shirt but this was the scariest part, it had a huge IV on the front.

And the IV could only mean one thing, this guy was part of the Organization.

Roxas didn't wait any longer, he bolted down the nearest staircase he laid eyes on nearly tripping as he went down the steps. His lungs began to burn as he exited the stairs and ran out into the hallway. He couldn't see the main doors right now but they were just around the corner. He could make it.

His feet took him there as fast as they could go and he panted heavily as he felt like he was flying down the marbled halls. He rounded the corner, once again nearly losing his footing but thankfully he held himself up and moved his body to the direction of his destination.

Only to jolt abruptly to a halt no more than fifteen feet from the door.

Why the hell was Marluxia and Zexion blocking the doorway!?

Rox didn't bother answering for he sharply turned in another direction and once again started his engines. His feet for the second time made his body look like floating down the glassy floor but he neither took the time to realize this nor slow himself down.

He was heading to the gym. It had a back door and across the football field there was actually a short cut he could use to get to his house. All the faster the better. If only he knew what was waiting for him.

Roxas saw the double doors for the gym and smiled slightly as he bolted through them. He could see the door at the other side. He would make it.

Suddenly quicker than the blonde could blink, Rox felt a clutching feeling at his chest area and his body light along with he knew his feet had left the ground, but this was a very short feeling, for a new feeling quickly took its place.

To bad it wasn't a pleasant feeling. No this was painful. Roxas's back had been slammed hard against the thick concrete bricks of the gym and it had suddenly gotten less bright. Back to the pain, Rox knew his feet weren't touching the ground and someone was clutching his shirt tightly, making sure he stayed in place.

Roxas had been squeezing his eyes shut since he had been forced against the wall, yet now he eased one eyelid to slowly open. He truly didn't want to know who was doing this to him but he would find out, it was unavoidable.

The blonde screamed as he noticed blazing emerald eyes glaring back at him. No, he wasn't here. He wasn't at school! Why was he here?

Why is Axel doing this!?

TBC...

* * *

Hey everyone! Well I finally updated and I'm now home from my Ikasucon! I hope you enjoy this chappy and I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible.  
Bye ~ XD


	6. Chapter VI Not right, at all

Hello lovely readers. Oh gosh an update on a old story, it's a miracle. NO it's really not. It's all thanks to you who reviewed. I was re-reading the reviews today and felt guilty so I'm sorry it took so long but here is an over 2000 word update. I hope who had loved the first few chapters now love this one too. I feel it's complete from what I had wanted for this story but well this is it's new direction and lets just hope it works.  
I don't own the characters only plot so please don't steal story and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

**Valentine's Day, oh joy!**

_Chapter VI - Not right, at all! _

Roxas choked as he tried to remove the hand around his throat. The dark emerald eyes were locked on him, as if they were locked on his very soul, squeezing all the life out of him. Tears poured from his crystal eyes as it was true, Axel was choking him and he couldn't take in air. He didn't know he had angered Axel so much that the redhead would be willing to kill him, would he?

"Ah-Axe-Axel! Let go…p-please…" Rox managed to get out but stopped when he realized with each word he uttered Axel's hands tightened upon his flesh.

"How dare you." Was all the senior replied before he dropped the blonde, who fell to the ground like a sack of rocks. Roxas coughed and held onto his throat though only got to do that before his shirt collar was again taken, this time from the back, and he was quickly brought to his feet. The junior was roughly shoved from under the bleachers where Axel had been hiding and more hands grabbed him dragging him towards the boy's locker room.

Rox didn't bother to see who was dragging him for he was only in their hands for moments before being shoved once more but now into the dark shower and locker room. He had been shoved so hard that he had lost his footing and fell to the cold tile, but he knew he had to keep moving. He had to find a place to hide from whoever was going to follow him in here.

The whole school was empty now. No one would help him here. He was alone with whichever one of The Organization was going to come in. This was his only chance to hide and he was going to make the best of it. He got to his feet and looked everywhere suddenly thinking of an idea, not wasting another minute.

"Watch the door." Axel said as he walked into the darkened room but flicked the light on. He walked into the room slowly, his boots thudding loudly against the polished tiles. He didn't need his friends in here to help him. He could handle this by himself. He was going to make his prey pay.

Roxas froze as he heard the senior come closer but he didn't dare make a noise. He had hid on top of rows of lockers that he had picked that Axe wouldn't be able to see on top of from the door. All he had to do was keep still and silent then maybe the redhead would go away. That was all he had to do. It had to work. It just had too.

"What's up, blondie?" Roxas screamed as the voice had literally made him jump. He jumped so much that he lost his balance and fell off the top of lockers, right on his arm, probably breaking it. Pain shot up from what he landed on and he coughed as his lungs felt like they had been smashed from his own body weight.

Shoeless feet came into his vision once the redhead had come from around the lockers. Axel had taken off his shoes to silence his steps. That was how he had sneaked up on his prey. Roxas gasped for breath after he raised his head to look up into the murderous green orbs that were looking back at him.

A ringed hand reached down and yanked him off the ground before tossing him to the left causing the blonde to hit another row of lockers, hard. The junior groaned at the pain and only had a second before he fell to avoid a punch that was aimed for him. He held his aching arm as he tried to crawl away but he gasped when a hand wrapped around his ankle.

"No, sir." The dark voice growled as Rox's body was pulled back and he only got a chance to look up before a foot slammed onto his abdomen. Roxas choked out, he would have screamed if he had voice but sadly it had left him.

More foot prints were left on his stomach's skin before he was lifted to his feet once more and finally a punch had connected with his cheek. Rox was sure he could hear his teeth rattling in his brain. The forming bruise and battered blonde thought that was it but some life returned to him when he was suddenly shoved against a wooden bench. His stomach was against the bench and a hand was pressed firmly in the middle of his back to keep him there. He was sure the rings upon that hand was going to leave a permanent impression along his spine. That was least of his problems though.

His top body was on the bench while his legs were kneeled on the floor. He couldn't think of why he was in this position, other than it was painful for his aching body parts, until another ringed hand grabbed his pants and with a single jerk they were at his knees. He sobbed as he knew what this meant, crying out when he heard another zipper.

It was all he can do. His body was in too much pain to do otherwise, his eyes remained closed and he just let his voice scream. It was all he could do.

An immense pain. An unbearable pain for the blonde made a whole new patch of tears run down his cheeks. His body trembled and tried to fight the object that was now forced into him but the pain was unstoppable. There was nothing he could think nor do to make it stop.

"This is a lesson, Roxas." A voice whispered in his ear, which made the blonde freeze once more.

"Memorize this, Shorty. You are no longer able to walk freely in our halls. You will no longer have my protection, you will be targeted by us all, and rest assured we will be there always. Now I am willing to forgive and forget, only when you offer yourself totally to me. I will own you, one way or another. Once you give yourself to me completely will you be able to return to as you were. So I wouldn't take too long to think about your choice, if I were you. Do you have this memorized, Roxas?" The voice asked and the blonde only nodded his head against the wooden bench. He didn't dare use his voice anymore. This throat had gone hoarse.

The object was suddenly jerked out of him but the junior only flinched at the new wave of pain, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Oh, and Roxas?" The voice asked again to make sure that he was listening, which the younger one only flinched again to reply.

"If you tell anyone about this, do not think that your friends will not see this same pain. I don't believe Sora will be able to handle this as well as you have. Do you have this memorized as well?" Axe questioned, happy when he got another nod as a reply.

"Good. Have a good weekend, Short-stop." Was all that was spoken until silence had followed then a door was closed then silence once more. Roxas was left alone. The blonde had no strength to move to his feet but he was able to slide off the bench, curling into a ball on the floor.

He had no idea how long he was there but all too quickly did he feel hands on him again. He had regained his voice and yelled out in protest but the hands held on.

"Roxas! Stop! Don't move, it's me, I'm just going to help you." Rox froze at the sound of his cousin and looked up into the wet blue eyes of Sora. The brunette was weeping at the sight of his relative and eased him up onto his feet. He then used everything that he could to make Roxas presentable before stepping outside the locker room.

Sora then picked up Rox's bag before guiding Roxas outside the gym doors and across the field. They didn't stop until they arrived at Rox's apartment which Sora opened to door after getting the key from Rox's bag and leading his relative inside.

Whoever had sent that text to Sora he was grateful that they did, if he didn't who knows how long Roxas might have been left there without help. The brunette then laid his friend upon the outdated couch tossed the bag down and rushed back over to the door locking it with a slam, not bothering to notice the dread lock guy staring right at him from sidewalk across the street. He locked the dead bolt and everything then ran about the room getting everything he knew he would need.

He got a blanket from the bedroom, laying that over the blonde then went into the kitchen making the first thing he saw in the cabinet which was thankfully soup. Once that was cooking he got a ice pack from the freezer and came back to the blonde, who was still as can be.

Sora eased Rox onto his back and set the ice pack under Rox's shirt, of course taking notice of the whimper the blonde let out when Sora touched his clothes. He had to call the police or something, maybe the emergency room. Someone had raped his brother from another mother. He nodded and picked up his cell phone from where he had left it and was about to flip it open but jumped out of his skin when a hand had suddenly landed on his.

"D-don't…" Rox coughed out with a small shake of his head. Sora took the hand over his, squeezing it gently.

"Rox, I have to. Someone sexually abused you. This has to be reported and you have to go to the emergency room. You're arm looks broken!" The brunette argued and frowned when the blonde continued to shake his head.

"…n-no…proof…w-won't matter…I'm fine…just clinic for arm…" The cousin mumbled as it seemed he was going in and out of consciousness. Sora was now freaking out! His cousin could have a concussion. This was bad. The brunette suddenly snapped his fingers as he thought of the perfect person to call. He moved away from Roxas so the blonde couldn't stop him and flipped up his phone again. He might not be able to get Rox to emergency room on his own but he knew who could, their uncle Vincent.

Now some of you are wondering why Sora didn't outright call Rox's parents, well you see, Roxas didn't have any. Well he once had some but that had changed a few years ago. They had died in a car crash and Rox was left in the care of Uncle Vincent. He had stayed with the raven haired business man for some time before putting up a huge fight with the man that he wanted to get out and live on his own so he had moved out and moved into an apartment. Vincent still paid for the schooling and Rox agreed that he could pay one third of the rent but other than that accepted no money from the adult.

So if anyone could help Roxas now it was Vincent and Sora was thankful when the relative picked up the phone. The brunette quickly explained the situation and within moments of hanging up their uncle was at the door. He came in with his key and Sora quickly scampered away, to turn off the forgotten soup, as the adult wasted no time in examining his nephew or his adopted son. Rox groaned and protested but once he saw who it was touching him he remained still. The only argument Roxas had been able to win against Vincent was that he was old enough to live on his own and that had been no easy victory.

"Alright, Roxas, I'm taking you to hospital for your arm, sit up so you can change your clothes." Vincent said as he moved away. Sora helped the blonde to his room and got his cousin in new clothes and then allowed Vincent to pick up Rox and put him in the back of the car.

"Sora." Vincent said before the brunette could get in.

"I'm going to take you home, don't mention this to your folks, no matter what, do you understand?" Sora could only nod to the raven haired man's dark tone before he got in and glanced at his cousin in the back seat. He would have to tell a small lie to his parents but as long as Roxas was now in good hands that was all that mattered.

When Roxas walked back into his apartment with a sigh and his arm in a cast, he was surprised when his uncle followed him and closed the door behind them. The blonde sat upon the couch again, no pain in him thanks to the pain relievers for his arm. Vincent stood in front of him, eyes never leaving his figure, not even when he looked away.

"Are you going to tell me if you were rapped or not?" The adult finally asked as his red eyes hardened at the boy. Roxas shook his head and didn't answer. He had heard the doctors, there was no sign that he had been rapped nor any proof of otherwise. Something had been penetrated into him but not a body part, so as long as there was nothing that had any signs that said otherwise Rox was still a virgin and he was going to hold onto that with all his might. He was going to deny everything else and no one could tell him not to.

Vincent had been told what the blonde heard but he had a hard time believing it. With all the crap that teenagers pull now a days, especially if this had been a bully, he doubted that this person, whoever it was, passed up the opportunity to rape Roxas. But Roxas was not admitting to the possible incident at all so Vincent knew he had to let it go, though it was hard for him not to. He sighed and then ran a hand through his bangs then looked to the blonde again.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked but nodded when Rox's response was a shake of his head again.

"Alright, fine. You will call me if you need me, correct?" Even though it was a question Roxas knew that Vincent was not asking but telling so the blonde nodded in reply.

"Take your medicine and eat. I'll be back on Tuesday to check up on you again. Be careful and call me if needed. Goodbye, Roxas." Was Vincent's final words before he closed the door and locked it with his keys. He didn't like leaving the blonde alone but knew he couldn't stay.

Roxas sighed as he only stared at his lap after hearing the door close. He fell onto his side, the uninjured side, and snuggled into the couch. He didn't want to move so he pulled up the blanket that Sora had laid on him before and sighed once more. He would make sure to do what his uncle said to do, but later, much later. He only wanted to sleep right now. The voice in his head hadn't left him since the incident and maybe sleep would get rid of it. He closed his eyes and sighed again, just knowing it was going to be a long weekend.

_"Have a good weekend, Short-stop." _

"Yeah, right." Rox mumbled before sleep finally took over.

TBC...

* * *

Now I promise that Axel did NOT rape Roxas! But Roxas doesn't know that, XP He says that he's 100% that he wasn't but after all that happening would you truly be that positive even with the doctors, cause I know I wouldn't. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and again I don't own characters or games where they are from so don't assume that I do and that's why I'm using them for my story. I hope that I will get your lovely reviews so that I can be guilt tripped into writting more, so please review. Thank you all for your love and support!  
See ya around the web! 3


	7. Chapter VII Leave me Alone

Valentine's Day, oh joy!

Chapter VII – Leave! Me! Alone!

Roxas jumped awake when he heard the annoyingly annoying beeping of the alarm going off in his room. He had spent another night, being Sunday night, on the couch and so the rays on the early Monday morning sun were shinning into his apartment. He sighed and listened all the while until his alarm turned off on its own, knowing that it would go off again in ten minutes. So he had 9 minutes and 47 seconds to get up before the blasted machine started beeping again.

He groaned as he sat up and slowly lifted himself off the couch. Then after trudging down the hall and entering his bedroom he quickly flicked the alarm to 'OFF' mode before falling face first into his unmade bed. The curtains were tightly closed, barely letting the sun in, so where he was lying he decided to stay. He was not going to school.

Rox had made the decision during Sunday lunch. He was not going to enter that brick building today. He was going to sleep and stay in solitude. He had plenty of absents saved up, ones he was going to use for the end of year, but right now one was called for. He could go to school for even though his arm was still in a cast it wasn't his writing arm so he was still able to write and he was sure that he would get an earful from Vincent for skipping, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to face anyone, not Sora, not Axel, not the redhead's gang, not Seifer, not anyone. He just wanted to be left alone, so with that in mind he sighed one last time then let his eyes close, letting more sleep take over him. He would eat and take his medicine when he woke up.

Later in the day, around 12, was when Rox woke up again and he knew he had to get up as his stomach was protesting loudly for being empty. So he pulled himself up and went to his small kitchen area getting some soup ready for his 'not-full' organ. He went to the bathroom as he waited for the food to cook and nearly screamed when he looked in the mirror. Yeah, he looked that bad. He had avoided the mirror all weekend but now he wished he avoided it more. The doctors had done their job with healing his swelling wounds on Friday but the marks were still dark purple on his cheek and stomach. It hurt to look at them.

Thankfully a ring from his phone and the boiling of his soup gave him a chance to turn away from the mirror and exit the bathroom. He snatched up his phone as he turned off the soup before reading the text that had come with the ring.

'I can come after school if ya want? Do ya ned anything?' The text from Sora was nice and all but Rox quickly texted back that he was fine and didn't want Sora to come. Soup, solitude, and sleep was all Rox needed and wanted. So as he set the phone back down and quickly ate his soup, he put his bowl away in the sink then walked back to his room and lay back down. His eyes closed and finally a smile came to his face as he snuggled into the welcoming warmth. This is defiantly what he needed.

Sadly, around 3:45, Roxas was once again woken up, but it wasn't to what he excepted something would wake him up. It was a really loud scraping sound. He relaxed when he realized it was from his front door so he figured it was just Vincent, coming by early. Oh if only he had been right. The door had been opened but way more than one pair of footsteps entered. Something was wrong.

His eyes widened when his door opened and there in the doorway, was the looming figure of the redhead. Of Axel. Roxas wanted to scream but he was too frozen. The tattooed teen walked into his room, **his **room, and came right up to Roxas. The blonde managed to snap out of his frozen sense and bolted out of his room hoping to get out of his apartment but truly did scream when he saw nearly all the members of the organization in his apartment, **his** home.

How did they even find him?

The blonde grunted when he was pushed forward from behind falling flatly against his carpeted hall. Hands then grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet before forcing him up against his only bare wall in his home. He looked up as a hand grabbed at his hair, roughly. Axel now stood in front of him, his arms crossed though his face remained calm.

"You weren't at school, Roxas." The redhead stated quite clearly as he only gazed at the blonde, as if he was ignoring what was happening to the younger teen, which he probably was.

"Did you think that was going to save you?"

"Answer him!" One of the gang, Marluxia as it sounded, yelled and a hand jerked Rox's head rougher, tears now sprang to the blonde's eyes. He didn't answer though, he couldn't. He just couldn't get over that they were even here in his house.

"Hmm, leave us, boys. I'll meet ya in a moment." Thankfully the hands let go and Rox fell to his knees as the gang backed off and out the door, leaving Rox alone with the redhead. Roxas finally cried as he crumbled upon the floor trying to make himself invisible.

A hand cupped his chin as another helped him sit up against the wall. Axel was now only inches from his face, that ever smug smirk upon his lips, as he leaned forward. Lips brushed against Rox's ear, making the blonde flinch away but he was held from getting up.

"You can't hide from me, Roxas. There is not a corner of this world where you can hide in safety. I will always find you. I told you, we will always be there, so rest assures that I will always be here, wither you like it or not. Now as much as I like seeing your boring home, do not make me come back here. See you in school tomorrow, or would you like to repeat what we shared in the locker room upon your bed?" The redhead sneered, satisfied though as he heard a whimper.

"We-We shared nothing!" Roxas replied only to yelp as a hand took his hair once more and smack it backwards into the wall.

"Oh, we didn't?" Axe growled as his blazing eyes gazed at Rox once more.

"N-No…"

"You don't sound so sure about that." Axe smirked as his hand stroked the blonde's bruised cheek.

"How are you so sure that it was not me inside of you, short cake?"

"Doctors….said…" Rox tried to say but stopped when a loud deep chuckle cut him off and lips were pressed once more to his ear.

"They lied to you, Roxas. I own you!" Then just as the syllables filled Rox's ear, Axe stood up and smirked down at the boy below him.

"See you in school tomorrow, Roxas. Don't keep me waiting." With that Rox heard his front door close once more and all went quite. The once again alone blonde just sat there, frozen.

Had they really lied to him? Did Axel really- NO! No it wasn't true. He was still a virgin! The doctors didn't lie! They had no gain from lying so they were telling the truth. Axel did not own him!

"R-Right…?"

**TBC**

* * *

I told y'all! Roxas is second guessing but as I said before Axe did not, but that will be explained later, like waaaaaaaay later. I again thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming cause that's truly the only reason I'm still writing right now.  
So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can. If there is something you all want to see in this story, like with the characters or anything then please tell me cause I'm running short on ideas, so I need all the help I can get.  
Well see y'all around the web. Bye! 3


	8. Chapter VIII Good by No Means

Valentine's Day, oh joy!

Chapter VIII - 'Good' By No Means

Tuesday morning was again too soon for Roxas. He had not slept at all the night of Monday so to have his wide blue eyes watch the sunrise for the day of Tuesday to begin was not at all welcoming for the blonde. He wished so badly for at least four more hours of darkness, so that just maybe he could get his eyes to close and his body to relax.

Sadly his wishes were just as they were, wishes, and he pulled himself off of his bed without complaint. He did his morning routine, though appeared slower and sloppier thanks to his useless arm, but still got done before grabbing all he needed. The bag was heavy on his one shoulder but he gritted his teeth and bore the load as he walked down the sidewalk to the school, which was thankfully close. He arrived and slumped onto a random bench, panting as his bag fell to the ground off his already aching shoulder.

"Roxas!" A voice screamed and in no time hands were framing his face making him look up. Sora looked back at him with a mixture of feelings etched onto his face. A recipe of anger, worry, confusion, and all out concern all aimed right at the hurt junior.

"What are you doing here? Did you carry that bag all the way here? Why didn't you call me? I thought you were staying home today too! You should have stayed! Why didn't you tell me to come over and help you? What are you-"

"Sora…" Roxas whispered but thankfully it was enough for Sora to silence himself and pay full attention the blonde. Rox sighed as he moved the brunette's hands away from his face before running a hand through his own hair.

"I had to come. I had to…cause _he_ found me." The blonde again whispered but Sora heard him loud and clear, whose eyes turned to wide saucers. He understood what Rox was saying but it was still hard to believe.

Axel had found out where Roxas was living. Axel had visited Roxas last night at Rox's own house. How was that possible? Did the Organization really have that many resources at their finger tips? Did_ Axel_ have those kinds of resources? Apparently so and he used them to their fullest potential.

"My gawd…" Was all Sora could get out before he sank down on the bench besides his cousin. This was not good.

"He said I had to come. That there was no where I could hide from him." Rox added as he only continued to look down at the ground, though now he felt worst. He had now involved Sora. Sora knew his predicament and now would be vulnerable to the Organization's torture if he tried to interfere. That was the last thing he had ever wanted, but there was no taking back his words now.

The two cousin's suddenly froze though as darkness covered them, a tall lean shadow covered them from the sun. It could only belong to one.

"Roxas, good to have ya back." That cold sinister voice practically smirked at them from up high over their heads. Roxas didn't look up but Sora only so raised his head. A dark chuckle followed before a hand landed on blonde spikes, making Rox freeze in his bones.

The hand didn't clutch hairs nor dig nails into skin, just remained flat on his head. That was the scariest of all, that it did not make a move.

As all the thoughts rushed through Rox's head of what Axel was going to do, the hand was suddenly removed and the shadow had disappeared, leaving both Rox and Sora to welcome the sun's rays on their skin.

Sora let out a breath of air and Rox glance over seeing that the brunette was now shaking in his seat, only to realize that he too was shaking. It was terrifying. In that small simple gesture from the redhead, the older teen had both of them at his mercy. They were at his total control. How was it with just a single hand the elder had them scared beyond recognition?

Well, Roxas knew one thing was sure from that single act. Today was not going to be a 'good' day back.

~TBC

* * *

Sorry I have to go to work so I promise if I'm not tired tomorrow I'll put up more. I am awfully sorry for my late and lame excuse at an AkuRoku day fic, this is all I got to offer though. I apologize.  
See ya around the web! 3


End file.
